


Love Me, Leave Me

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Ce matin-là, Liebgott avait décidé de détester tout le monde, et Webster un peu plus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un Webgott sur le prompt "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?" dans le cadre de nos soirées écriture avec Uki96 !
> 
> Free style complet, vous êtes prévenus... ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Liebgott s'était levé du pied gauche, ce jour-là. Un peu plus que tous les autres jours, visiblement. Le « _tu boudes ?_ » matinal de Luz avait déclenché en lui un véritable ouragan et depuis, on ne l'arrêtait plus.

Joe gueulait sur tout le monde, gueulait contre cette « _foutue bigorne de mes deux »_ , contre ces « _enfoirés de Boches increvables_ » (« Franchement, regardez-les ! On en descend dix, y'en a vingt qui rappliquent ! » « Ton Yahvé a le sens de l'humour, que veux-tu. » « La ferme, Luz ! ») et contre à peu près toutes les choses qui se dressaient sur son chemin. (« On devrait instaurer un jour férié en mémoire du mobilier qui est passé sous la colère de Joseph D. Liebgott, vous n'croyez pas, les gars ? » « LA FERME, LUZ ! »).

Bref, Lieb n'était pas de bonne compagnie.

Lipton avait d'ailleurs dû intervenir pour calmer l'énergumène, allant même jusqu'à user de son ton maternel si particulier qui avait convaincu Easy de le surnommer « maman Lip », mais Joe resta insensible, pour ne pas dire carrément _hermétique,_ à la patience limite divine du sergent.

Les gars surent que la journée allait être longue lorsque Webster, tout sourire, entra dans le mess frais et dispo, passa devant toute la troupe et lança un joyeux : « Hé, salut les gars, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas conscience de signer son arrêt de mort avec cette phrase si anodine. Lieb serra la mâchoire et jura entre ses dents.

– _Putain de College boy_.

– 5 dollars sur Liebgott ! S'exclama Perconte. L'étudiant tiendra pas la journée.

– Je prends les paris, renchérit Popeye.

Webster, toujours flanqué d'un sourire radieux, s'assit près de ses camarades.

– C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Lieb se rembrunit un peu plus.

– Johnny a annoncé les groupes de patrouille pour la journée, répondit Luz. Tu pars dans cinq minutes avec Joe ici présent, poursuivit-il en entourant les épaules du susnommé, qui tenta d'échapper à son étreinte.

– Je vois, sourit David. On ferait bien d'y aller, alors !

Et il se leva en faisant signe à Liebgott de le suivre, puis quitta le mess d'un pas léger.

– Ce type a un instinct de survie aussi foireux que Speirs, ou ceux qui osent s'en approcher, s'émerveilla Perconte. Je mise 10 dollars !

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Webster et Liebgott marchaient le long d'une petite route de campagne embouée par trois jours de pluie. Mais à présent, le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu et sans nuages.

Webster soupira béatement, le visage tourné vers le zénith dégagé. Lieb se demanda un instant s'ils avaient vécu les mêmes horreurs, depuis le Débarquement. Webster semblait tellement... calme. _Heureux_. Ça l'énerva prodigieusement.

– T'as cru qu'on était en perm', Webster ? Garde les yeux ouverts !

Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers Joe pour l'examiner de son regard trop bleu pour être réel.

– Tu veux ma photo ?

– Est-ce que j’ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t’a déplu ?

Lieb fronça les sourcils et lui jeta une œillade dédaigneuse.

– J'aimerais juste comprendre, enchaîna Web sur le ton de la conversation.

« _Ouais, parlons-en !_ » maugréa Joe intérieurement. _« Parlons de ton putain de sourire parfait, de tes cheveux soyeux parfaits, de tes yeux magnifiquement parfaits... Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas parfait chez toi, College boy ? Je déteste tout ce qui est parfait !_ »

– Tu m'énerves, c'est tout, lâcha Liebgott, sur la défensive.

Webster pouffa, et même son rire avait quelque chose de _parfaitement_ mélodieux. Liebgott serra son M1 un peu plus contre lui. (Parce que oui, un Webster aussi _solaire_ , aussi... _attirant,_ ça lui foutait la trouille. Enfin, il ne le dirait jamais comme ça. Non, Lieb parlerait plutôt d’une _menace_ à écarter).

– Ça, j'avais compris, répondit David. Et même l'attitude complètement hostile de Joe ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un sourire rayonnant (quoiqu’un peu ironique).

– Arrête ça !

– Pardon ?

– Ça ! S'exclama Lieb en le pointant du doigt. Ton truc avec tes yeux, là ! _Ayin Hara !_

Webster ne cacha pas sa surprise et haussa les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Quoi ? aboya presque son camarade.

– Ce que tu viens de dire. C'est de l'hébreu ?

Lieb, toujours sur ses gardes, renifla, jeta un coup d’œil alentour, puis reporta son attention sur « l'étudiant ».

– Ouais, et alors ? T'as quelque chose contre les juifs ?

Cette fois, Webster éclata de rire, même s’il n’avait plus l’air tellement enjoué, tout à coup.

– Bon sang, Lieb, calme-toi ! Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as dit en hébreu. Je trouve cette langue harmonieuse, pour information. Je n’ai rien contre les juifs !

Au moins, c’eut le mérite de détendre un tout petit peu le juif présentement concerné par cet éloge linguistique.

– Mauvais œil, marmonna Joe à contrecœur.

– Quoi ?

– _Ayin Hara_ , ça veut dire mauvais oeil ! Merde, suis un peu !

– D’accord, d’accord !  Sincèrement, Lieb, je comprends pas ton animosité envers moi.

– _Verdammt Student !_

– Hé ! Je te rappelle que je comprends l’allemand, par contre... _arschloch_! Le taquina Web, bon prince.

Il se fit fusiller du regard pour seule réponse.

Les deux soldats poursuivirent leur route en silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Webster soupire de nouveau. Il ne s'émerveillait plus de la chaleur printanière et du calme irréel ambiant, cette fois. C'était plus un soupir exaspéré.

Liebgott avait cette espèce d’aura négative tout autour de lui qui en devenait presque palpable. La tension se voyait aussi bien dans ses muscles tendus que dans son regard orageux.

– C'est quoi ton problème, Joe ? S'agaça Webster en s'arrêtant de marcher.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Avance, on va être en retard pour la relève !

– Merde, tu vas m’écouter cinq minutes ? Insista Web. Je veux bien être gentil, mais là, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs ! La journée avait _pour une fois_ bien commencé, on aurait même pu se croire en vacances ! Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait, bon sang ?

– Et après, c’est moi qui râle tout le temps…

– Ne change pas de sujet !

– Va te faire foutre, Webster !

Liebgott lui tourna le dos et reprit sa marche d'un pas énervé.

– Quoi ? C'est tout ?! S'écria l'autre sans bouger. Merde, Lieb, t'es aussi têtu qu'une vieille grand-mère sénile ! Tu vas arrêter de jouer les martyrs ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ?!

À mesure que Webster vociférait contre lui, Lieb perdait le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Il finit par faire volteface et rebrousser chemin, le regard assassin, et pendant une seconde, Web eut peur que Joe lui tire dessus. Il recula d'un pas tandis que Lieb arrivait vers lui.

– J'vais te dire pourquoi tu m'énerves, _College boy_! s’écria à son tour Liebgott. Tu es trop parfait ! Regarde-toi ! T'as l'allure d'un premier de la classe, pas d'un soldat ! On a beau pioncer dans des putains de trous de souris pendant des jours, t'as toujours le sourire, putain ! Et tes cheveux, là ! Ils m'énervent, tes cheveux, à être toujours impecc !

Webster avait écarquillé les yeux, bouche bée.

Lieb s'avança encore vers lui, et, tout en insultant sa coiffure parfaite et son visage trop séduisant, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avec une rage à peine contenue. Web était beaucoup trop abasourdi pour vraiment l'empêcher de le faire, esquissant à peine un mouvement de recul.

– Pourquoi t’es toujours _propre_ , aussi ?! Ça t'arrive de te salir ?!

Webster aurait dû anticiper ce qui allait suivre. Mais l'hystérie de Lieb l'avait pris tellement au dépourvu qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter la boue fraîche qui vint s'étaler sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il comprit que Joe s'apprêtait à ramasser encore plus de boue pour le salir, il réagit enfin. Il l’attrapa par le bras et lui fit un croche-pied qui les envoya valdinguer tous les deux en plein dans une mare de boue sur le bas-côté de la route.

Une heure plus tard, Johnny Martin les engueulait copieusement à l’entrée des baraquements. Couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, ils n’essayaient même pas de défendre le peu d’honneur qui leur restait. De toute façon, Martin ne prit même pas la peine de leur demander pourquoi ils étaient dans un état pareil et avaient une demi-heure de retard. Il leur promit plutôt une sanction dont ils se souviendraient des mois durant.

– Et allez prendre une foutue douche ! s’écria Johnny en tournant les talons.

Les deux soldats restèrent un instant immobiles. Webster risqua une œillade vers Lieb, qui se racla la gorge pour cacher sa gêne et s’en aller à son tour. David voulut le retenir, mais Joe le devança.

– La ferme, Web, lâcha-t-il sans se retourner.

Webster poussa un soupir dépité. Ils allaient devoir discuter, à un moment ou un autre, de ce qui s’était passé… De ce que Joe _avait fait_ , et qui les avait surpris tous les deux (et qui avait sans doute sauvé la vie de Webster, sinon Lieb aurait continué à lui plonger la tête dans la boue jusqu’à l’étouffer)…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux crasseux en jurant.

Joe Liebgott l’avait embrassé, Bon Dieu !

Alors que Web se résigna à prendre la direction des douches communes, il croisa Perconte, Luz et Popeye qui se figèrent en le voyant.

– Merde, Webster ! s’exclama Perconte. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

– A ton avis, Frank ! ricana Luz. Sûrement Liebgott qui a passé ses nerfs sur notre étudiant adoré, hein Web ?

– Oh non les gars, j'avais parié sur lui, moi, souffla Popeye.

Ainsi, ils continuèrent de se chamailler sans même faire attention à Webster, qui poursuivit son chemin.


End file.
